


Me Gustas Two

by ikonkonny



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Couch Sex, Crossdressing Kink, Foreplay, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:05:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16994676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikonkonny/pseuds/ikonkonny
Summary: "Hey. Inside that paper bag," Junhoe pointed the paper bag that was sitting on his bed, "I've got a little present for you. Wear it for me please." Junhoe said.Jinhwan opened the paper bag and saw the white dress and a woman's wig he wore yesterday for his little segment where he danced Me Gustas Two by Gfriend. He looked at Junhoe who was sitting again on the chair, the younger just smiled at him.





	Me Gustas Two

"MAHAL NAMIN KAYO!!!!" They both yelled and the whole arena was filled by the fans' scream and goodbyes. They both bowed and bid goodbye to their fans who came for the concert, Philippines is their last stop for their tour. The 2 days concert was pretty tiring, but hearing their fans' chant, feeling their love, and support makes the tiring concert more fun.

Jinhwan always loved touring, he loves it when his fans chants his name, giving him their loves. He loves his fans so much, and he is so thankful to have all of them in his life.

"I love Filipino fans so much." Junhoe said and leaned on the chair as his assistant (idk what they're called lmao definitely not make up artist right? lmao) wipes his sweat off.

"I know right. They're the most hyped and hospitable fans, and I love their dedication so much." Jinhwan said and drank his water.

"I love the iridescence project so much."

"That was my favorite."

  
After a small chat, they changed clothes to go to their hotel and also to meet the Send-off fans who are waiting for them outside. Both of them didn't expect the crowd to be that much.

As they went outside cameras and phones are out, even little banners, lightsticks, cropped laminated photos of them, and of course the fans who patiently waited for them. The posed for some photos, stopped by to sign a album, or a quick selfie with a fan. Jinhwan loves the attention so much. Despite being super tired, they did their best to be as enthusiast for their fans.

The moment they got inside the car, all the exhaustion entered their body. The groaned as they sat on the car's chair. Their whole body is aching.

The whole ride to their hotel felt so long for a 15 minutes ride. They just want to let lay on their bed already, have their rest and sleep.

As soon as they arrived at the hotel, they both went to their individual rooms. Jinhwan plopped himself on his bed, feeling the comfortable mattress want him to enter his Dreamland, but he needs to get up and wash himself.

He stood up and went to the bathroom for a quick shower, clothes being scattered everywhere are he entered his bathroom. He got inside the showers and turned it on, warm water went gushing down draining away the exhaustion on his body. The warm water is good enough to have his energy again.

After he finished his bath, he dried himself inside the bathroom and went outside naked. He was shocked to see Junhoe sitting on one of the chairs with two white styrofoam on the table. Junhoe looked at him and smiled, the taller already saw his body almost everyday but he still felt shy whenever he is looking at him when he's naked. Junhoe got up from his chair as he try to cover his part, and blushed.

  
Junhoe just smiled at his older lover's shyness, he's too cute blushing and avoiding his gaze. He closed their gap and wrapped his arms arms around Jinhwan, he kissed his lover's shoulder and smelled his freshly showered neck.

"You smell so good Jinani." Junhoe whispered and nipped on Jinhwan's neck.

Jinhwan moaned a little as Junhoe's lips touched his bare skin, he tilted his neck to give Junhoe more access. He loved how Junhoe is hugging him and kissing his neck, oh how he love Junhoe himself.

He wrapped his arms around the younger's neck and pulls him for a sloppy kiss. Junhoe's hands is busy exploring his body, he moaned as Junhoe squeezed his butt cheeks. He can already feel Jinhwan's hardness pressing against him, he almost forgot that Jinhwan is naked. Junhoe shoved his tongue inside Jinhwan's mouth, tasting every inch of his hot mouth. Tongues are battling against each other, trickles of saliva you trails down from their mouth.

Both panted as they parted their mouths, feeling each other's breathing. Jinhwan looked at Junhoe and smiled. He gave Junhoe's lips a quick peck, slowly lifting his shirt but Junhoe stopped him mid way as he remembered why he was here in Jinhwan's unit.

"Hey. Inside that paper bag," Junhoe pointed the paper bag that was sitting on his bed, "I've got a little present for you. Wear it for me please." Junhoe said.

Jinhwan opened the paper bag and saw the white dress and a woman's wig he wore yesterday for his little segment where he danced Me Gustas Two by Gfriend. He looked at Junhoe who was sitting again on the chair, the younger just smiled at him.

"Do I really need to wear this?" Jinhwan said and chuckled.

"Please. Do it for me."

Jinhwan just sighed and wore the woman's clothing. Junhoe's kinks are getting weirder everyday, once he made him wear a sexy bunny costume, a onesie, a junior high's uniform, P.E uniform, see through dresses, you name it. He doesn't even know where the younger got all of those clothes.

Junhoe faced him when he finished dressing up. He looked at the older with twinkling eyes.

"Damn, so beautiful." Junhoe muttered.

"Thanks." Jinhwan blushed and spins around, exposing his thighs. Which is another one of Junhoe's kink.

Junhoe pulled his for a quick kiss.

"We need to eat up first." Junhoe said and turned his head on the food.

"I can eat you." Jinhwan said.

Both of them got wide eyed at what Jinhwan said. Did he just? It was the first time Jinhwan said something like that to Junhoe.

Jinhwan blushed and turned his gaze away.

"Fuck." Junhoe cursed under his breath as he stared at Jinhwan's reddened face. He looked so gorgeous wearing the blonde wig he brought.

"L-let's eat." Jinhwan felt awkward and tried to let go but Junhoe gripped his hands more tighter around the older one's waist.

"You know what, that can wait." Junhoe crashed his lips onto his lover's. Jinhwan moaned and Junhoe was quick to shove his tongue inside.

"hmmmm... June..." Jinhwan murmurs.

"Damn. I could eat you tonight instead of the real food."

Jinhwan giggled.

"Then dinner is served." Jinhwan bit his lips and pushed Junhoe on the couch, he jumps on top of him and licked his neck. Leaving small trails of saliva as he lift the younger's shirt and tossed it somewhere. He kissed Junhoe's chest and touched his sensitive nipples before wetting them with his tongue.

"Ahhhh..."

  
The only sound that escapes Junhoe's mouth. This is the first time Jinhwan initiated the foreplay. It's driving him mad, as Jinhwan stood up and unbuckles his jeans and pulled it down with his boxers letting his aching cock spring free. Jinhwan licked his lips and stared at his eyes.

"Ji... Jinani..." Junhoe moaned as the elder wrapped his small hands around his shaft and started licking the slit. Jinhwan could taste the precum. Jinhwan takes his cock inch by inch until it touches his throat. He slowly bobs his head up and down while staring at Junhoe.

Junhoe feels so hot by staring at Jinhwan who is taking his cock full on his mouth. This is the first time Jinhwan gave him a head, and his cock feels so good inside Jinhwan's hot and wet mouth.

Jinhwan gags a little and his eyes watered as he tried to deep throat Junhoe's cock. He played with his balls as his mouth continues to suck Junhoe's cock.

He doesn't waste any drop when Junhoe shoots his load in his mouth. He swallowed all of it.

"Damn. You swallowed it?" Junhoe couldn't believe that Jinhwan actually swallowed his seeds. Jinhwan nodded and pulls Junhoe for a sloppy kiss.

Junhoe could taste himself in Jinhwan's mouth.

Junhoe pulled away and let Jinhwan stand in front of him. He lifted Jinhwan's skirt an saw the thong he was wearing.

"So fucking hot." Junhoe mumbled and pulled the thong a little bit just to release Jinhwan's cock.

"Juneeee..." Jinhwan moaned as Junhoe waste no time and takes his cock full on his mouth. He slightly squeezed Jinhwan's butt cheek.

Jinhwan grabbed his hand and sucked to of his fingers, Junhoe looked at him as he continued sucking the elder's cock. Jinhwan looked to hot sucking his fingers, and it makes him want to skip all the foreplay and just fuck Jinhwan out.

"Fuck me with your fingers June." Junhoe quickly obliged. He moved the thong aside from Jinhwan's asshole and inserted one finger.

"Ahhhhhhh...." Jinhwan moaned as Junhoe's finger curled inside his hole. The younger slighty twisting his hand, trying to find his sweet spot.

"Yes! Ahh!" Jinhwan moaned loudly as Junhoe found his prostate. Junhoe pulled him closer as he sucked Jinhwan's balls, and continued hitting his prostate.

Jinhwan is now a moaning mess. The overstimulation is making him want more of Junhoe's touch. He grabbed Junhoe's hair as the orgasm started to fill up on his abdomen.

He cummed into Junhoe's mouth and he swallowed all of it.

They kissed again. Tasting his own cum in Jinhwan's mouth and their sweaty faces, they kiss slowly at first. It is a tender moment for the two of them. Before Jinhwan noticed it, his dress is now tossed somewhere else, leaving only the choker and the wig on his head. Jinhwan straddles on Junhoe's lap as they kiss, only breaking their kiss to catch a breath before they kiss again.

"June..." He wraps his arms around Junhoe.

"hmmmm..." Junhoe responded pulling him closer.

They both moaned as their cocks touch each other. Junhoe grabs the lube from the table and poured generous amount of it on his cock. Jinhwan stroke it a bit and let it slide inside his hungry hole.

"Ahhhh Jinani..." Junhoe moaned as his full cock went inside Jinhwan hole.

Jinhwan moves his hips. They press their foreheads together as Jinhwan moves faster. He moans with every wave of pleasure hitting his body. They could only hear the sound of them moaning and breathing. He touches Junhoe's nape, holding it gently as he rides his lover's cock.

Junhoe strokes his cock.

Jinhwan breathes heavily. He rides Junhoe's coch harder as his stomach clenches. He knows he's about to cum.

"I'm... cumming... ahhhhh..." Jinhwan burried his face on Junhoe's neck as he cums on his hands. Junhoe lifted him a little and continued thrusting on his hole.

"No! ahhhh!" His body is still sensitive from the orgasm and Junhoe's thrust is giving his body an overstimulation. With a few thrust Junhoe shoots his hot seed inside his hole.

Junhoe kissed his chest leaving hickeys as he leaves the skin.

"You're mine Jinhwan. Mine." Junhoe whispered on his ears.

"Yes, I am yours Junhoe. Only yours."

They both washed themselves up and ate their dinner. They went to bed after they ate and cuddled with each other. After the long concert plus the fucking made them sleep immediately unto each others arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading again this shitty smut lmao If y'all haven't read the au yet feel free to read it on my twitter (@k0nfxxbi) thanks guys! love lots ❣️


End file.
